Histones constitute a major fraction of protein in the chromatin of eukaryotic cells. They appear to be important in both the structure and function of chromatin and chromosomes. This proposal plans the study of the conformation of histones, and the interaction of histones with each other, and with DNA. It plans to use principally, but not exclusively, techniques of circular dichroism and fluorescence spectroscopy.